1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for withdrawing liquid crystal from a liquid crystal panel and a method for recycling a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel includes a housing and a liquid crystal accommodated in the housing. When the housing of the liquid crystal panel breaks due to an external force or the liquid crystal in the housing is defective or has poor quality, the whole liquid crystal panel has to be replaced. However, the undamaged housing or liquid crystal with good quality would be undesirably discarded.
Therefore, a method for withdrawing a liquid crystal from a liquid crystal panel is needed to separate the housing and the liquid crystal so that the liquid crystal with good quality or the undamaged housing may be recycled for subsequent use.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional method for withdrawing a liquid crystal 100 from a liquid crystal panel 11 includes the following steps of:
(1) providing a liquid crystal panel 11 that includes two spaced-apart substrates 113 cooperatively defining an accommodating space therebetween to accommodate the liquid crystal 100, and that is divided into a discard region 112 and a reserve region 111 through an imaginary line II-II;
(2) cutting the liquid crystal panel 11 along the imaginary line II-II, the reserve region 111 having a cutting surface 114 that is formed with a slot 115 exposing the accommodating space; and
(3) withdrawing the liquid crystal 100 from the accommodating space through the slot 115.
However, in this conventional method, it is relatively hard to efficiently withdrawn the liquid crystal 100 since the slot 115 is relatively narrow, which makes the withdrawing procedure difficult to conduct.